Nadie tiene porqué saberlo
by brieMalfoy
Summary: Ellos querían mantener algo en secreto, pero Peeves tiene otros planes.
1. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no mía.**

* * *

En sus ratos libres, a Draco Malfoy le gusta fastidiar a una persona en particular, y esa es Hermione Granger. No tenía nada contra ella, pero al verla simplemente sentía la necesidad de atacarla con algún comentario, que por cierto tenía uno para cada ocasión.

-Si anda sola, "Nadie quiere estar cerca de una sabelotodo"

-Si está con sus amigos, "¿Cómo pueden soportar a la rata de biblioteca?"

-Si está más despeinada de lo normal, "Oye, Granger, los cepillos existen, ¿sabías?"

-Si se arregla el cabello, "¿A caso quieres impresionar a alguien?"

Esas y muchas frases más se incluyen en el amplio repertorio de Malfoy que siempre tiene algo que decir, parece notar cada pequeño detalle en ella.

Normalmente Hermione respondía sus comentarios, pero últimamente se quedaba en silencio y lo ignoraba, o eso es lo que él creía.

Lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Hermione no lo entendía ni ella misma, pues cada vez que Draco Malfoy se acercaba ya no podía pensar en nada, y para su mala suerte, también tenía otros síntomas como respiración agitada y ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

Como ocurrió justo ahora en el momento en que Malfoy entró en su campo visual.

—Esta vez no me vas a dejar hablando solo como idiota, Granger. Escúchame bien, nadie me ignora y mucho menos tu... —más o menos en esa parte dejo de escuchar y comenzó a verlo en cámara lenta.

Hasta le pareció lindo con el ceño fruncido, su usualmente pálida piel tenía un ligero rubor por la discusión que mantenía él sólo, recorrió con la mirada su rostro hasta que se detuvo en sus labios, los cuales seguían moviéndose lentamente y se preguntó "¿Qué tal besará Malfoy?". Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un par de pasos hacia el chico dispuesta a averiguarlo, se alzo sobre las puntas de sus pies para estar a su altura, y lo besó.

Draco se sorprendió al no sentir disgusto, siguió el ritmo suave que ella había marcado hasta que Granger se separó con brusquedad, dejándolo confundido.

Demasiado tarde, el cerebro de Hermione volvió a funcionar. Se alejó de Draco con la intención de huir, mas no pudo moverse ante la visión de él con los ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos, que ahora sabia eran muy suaves. Sintió como rápidamente la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro e intento hablar.

—Malfoy yo estoy... quiero decir, esto no debió pasar —comentó con toda la calma que consiguió.

—Descuida, nadie tiene porqué saberlo, ¿o sí? —sugirió Draco, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

Esta vez fue él quien tomo la iniciativa y volvieron a besarse, en el corredor junto al gran salón hacia donde se dirigía Peeves.

 **Dejo a su imaginación todo lo que pueda pasar después, como el que Peeves haga una canción y la cante por todo el colegio o que los amenace con divulgarlo y ellos lo hagan cambiar de opinión de alguna manera, lo que quieran.**

 **Hasta** **la próxima,**

 **brieMalfoy.**


	2. Rumores

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no mía.**

 **N/A** **: Me dijeron que era muy corto –aunque dije que era una viñeta- , pero me surgió una idea e hice continuación, así que ya no se si es un two-shot o short-fic, porque son capítulos cortos y con pocas palabras.**

 *** * ***

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su Sala Común, Draco era presa de miradas acusatorias y alguno que otro señalamiento seguido de risitas mal disimuladas. ¿Ahora que había hecho? No lo recordaba, tal vez había perdido unos cuantos puntos durante los últimos días, pero no era para tanto.

—Adivina cual es el rumor del momento —dijo Zabini con diversión al percatarse de su llegada a la sala.

El rubio tomo asiento en un sofá frente a su amigo —No puedo saberlo, soy mago, no adivino —dio un resoplido, ahora estaba fastidiado—. Ilumíname, por favor, Blaise.

—Es algo absurdo... Escuché que Granger y tu, lo sé, desde ahí suena increíble —Draco tensó la mandíbula, temiendo lo que su amigo estaba por decir, Blaise miró a su alrededor y al cerciorarse de que estaban solos, continuó en voz baja— se besaron.

Zabini comenzó a reír y solo se detuvo cuando Draco respondió —¿Y qué si fuera así?

—Entonces ustedes si... ¿En serio? —preguntó el moreno con extrañeza —. No puedo creer que tu, Draco Elitista Malfoy te hayas besado con Granger.

Draco solamente asintió con lentitud recordando el momento con una pequeña sonrisa —Y me gustó.

*

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor se llevaba a cabo una conversación similar entre Ginny Weasley y la mejor amiga de su hermano y de su novio, Hermione Granger. La pelirroja había llevado a Hermione a la tranquilidad de la acogedora sala para hablar sobre un tema reciente, espero a que los pocos alumnos que se encontraban ahí dejaran el lugar para evitar que se propague mas el chisme, después de todo ya conocía a sus compañeros, eran muy comunicativos.

—¿Sabes algo, Hermione? hace rato andaba por los jardines y escuché algo en lo que estas involucrada —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es? —la aludida preguntó intrigada.

—Dicen... —en ese instante alguien entró a la Sala Común y esperaron a que subiera por las escaleras antes de seguir hablando— dicen que te vieron muy cerca de Malfoy, tan cerca como para besarse.

Granger se puso nerviosa y desvió la mirada, Ginny comprendió sus gestos y sacó conclusiones. Inmediatamente cubrió su boca con las manos para callar las exclamaciones que estaba a punto de dejar salir.

—¿Por qué me ocultaste algo tan interesante? —inquirió en cuanto se tranquilizó.

Hermione soltó un suspiro —Fue hace apenas unos días, aun no me sentía preparada para confesar lo que pasó, mucho menos pensaba en decírselo a los chicos, qued con Malfoy en que sería nuestro secreto.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó —demando la pelirroja entusiasmada.

—Bueno, iba tranquilamente camino a la biblioteca cuando Malfoy apareció y de la nada empezó a reclamar que yo lo ignoraba, lo que no es verdad, entonces mi cerebro se desconectó y me pregunté cómo sería besarlo, que para empezar no sé porque lo hice, cuando de pronto ya me había lanzado sobre él —finalizó con la mirada baja.

Weasley sonreía ampliamente —suena como que te gusta un poco...

Hermione asintió levemente— Y debe pensar que soy una salvaje, no lo he visto desde entonces. No sé cómo lo veré a la cara después de... eso.

—Descuida, yo te ayudare con eso —la menor concluyó la conversación al ponerse de pie e invitar con su mano estirada a la otra chica a ir con ella fuera de la sala.

 **Capítulo doble, ahora subo el otro.**

 **brieMalfoy.**


	3. Enfrentarse

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no mía.**

* * *

Hermione se dejó guiar por Ginny a algún lugar del castillo, pues mientras su cuerpo se movía junto a la chica Weasley, su mente estaba en otra parte.

—¿Qué hacemos en las mazmorras? —Preguntó al percatarse del lugar— ¿No estarás pensando el llevarme con Malfoy, verdad Ginevra?

La muchacha asintió efusivamente mientras apresuraba el paso —Si, eso es lo que planeo.

—Estás loca, vámonos antes de que se aparezca por aquí —musitó Hermione dando la vuelta de regreso al piso superior, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien.

—¿Buscas a Draco? —pregunto un chico un poco más alto que ella, a quien reconoció como Nott, casualmente un Slytherin de su mismo curso y amigo de Malfoy.

Mientras tanto, Ginny estaba fascinada con la situación e intervino antes de que Hermione lo hiciera —Si, quiere hablar con él, ¿podrías llamarlo? —batió sus pestañas con suavidad, mas esos métodos de persuasión no funcionaban con alguien frio como lo era Theodore Nott.

El chico bufo ante la ridiculez de la pelirroja y se dirigió a Hermione —Veré si esta dentro, y quizá le diga que lo buscan —posteriormente ingresó a la casa de las serpientes.

—Esos Slytherin son terriblemente guapos, lástima que sólo me guste mi Harry —comentó Ginny en tono abatido.

—¡Ginny! Por Merlín, eres una bruta —finalmente Granger salió de su trance y comenzó a reír, olvidándose instantáneamente de Nott y sus palabras.

* * *

Theo ingresó en la Sala Común y tal como esperaba, tanto Blaise como Draco se encontraban en los sillones como cada tarde. Se acercó a ellos a paso tranquilo y tomó asiento junto a Zabini.

—¿De qué me perdí? —fue lo primero que dijo.

Draco iba a responder, pero Blaise se adelanto —hablábamos sobre el rumor que hay sobre nuestro Draquito y su novia Granger.

Malfoy ni se inmutó ante la manera en que su amigo lo relacionó con la chica, solamente solo se encogió de hombros cuando Nott lo observó.

—Ah, sí. Algo escuché de eso —dijo Theo despreocupadamente—. Por cierto Draco, alguien te busca ahí afuera —señaló a la entrada con la cabeza y luego los dejó solos.

Malfoy quedó estático en su asiento hasta que procesó la información, se puso de pie casi de un salto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro a lo largo del sofá, debatiéndose entre salir o no. Unos segundos después decidió no hacer esperar a Granger y abandonó la sala, después de todo también quería verla. Salió ignorando los llamados de Zabini y el moreno lo siguió.

* * *

A punto de irse, las chicas giraron sus cabezas al escuchar pasos aproximándose en su dirección.

—¿Necesitas algo de mí, Granger? —preguntó Draco coquetamente.

Y Hermione lejos de cohibirse con su presencia como solía pasar recientemente, respondió con calma —No, solo pasábamos por aquí, ¿cierto Ginny? —pidió ayuda con su mirada suplicante.

—Hmm, si claro —ayudó a la chica, pero ya la había conducido hasta allá con un propósito, por lo que continuó—. Pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no hablan de lo que hicieron para que todos estén hablando de ustedes?

La pelirroja les guiñó y se alejó rápidamente —¡Espera, voy contigo, Weasley! —gritó Blaise yendo tras ella.

—¡Pero de lejos, Zabini, que tengo novio! —ordenó la chica.

Siguieron caminando lo suficiente hasta que se ocultaron detrás de una columna para espiar a sus amigos, un par de minutos después bastaron para que se aburrieran y quisieran salir de su escondite.

—Me pregunto si esta vez volverán a besarse en medio del pasillo, aunque creo que el efecto de la luz tenue que hay en los muros le da un toque romántico al ambiente.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo viendo de reojo a la chica y luego contuvo su risa para no delatarlos—. Son unos descuidados, tuvieron algo de suerte de que hayamos desviado a Peeves la vez pasada.

Ginny hizo una mueca —Aunque tampoco estuvo bien tu plan de que fuéramos quienes iniciaron el rumor para presionarlos a confesarse.

* * *

 **¿Continuará? No lo sé, si se me ocurre algo quizá lo agregue, por ahora aquí termina. Como pudieron notar, cambie mi idea original del primer capítulo y ahora hice culpables a Blaise y Ginny y no a Peeves xd.**

 **Hasta** **la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


	4. Alianza

**Disclaimer: HP no es mío, sino de Rowling.**

 **N/A** **: Antes de empezar debo contarles la triste historia detrás de los dos capítulos anteriores:**

 **Eran como las 2 a.m. y yo ya estaba terminando de escribir dichos capítulos, había quedado satisfecha con el trabajo y me iba a dormir en paz, pero como estaba medio zombie, al cerrar Word me quede un rato viendo la pantalla JAJAJA, como ya dije que andaba medio dormida. Bueno, me apareció el cuadro ese de "desea guardar los cambios?" (Aquí fue donde me quede viendo la pantalla) y no sé por qué le piqué a NO, en cuanto se cerró lo abrí rápido para ver si de milagro se había salvado y pues... no, no me la creía y rápido me puse a tratar de reescribir y me quede hasta las 4 a.m. terminándolos porque no me acordaba de algunas cosillas jaja:c Creí que eso jamás me p** **asaría.**

 **Ahora** **sí, ya pueden leer el capitulo.**

Cuando a Blaise Zabini le empezó a llamar la atención Ginevra Weasley, no podía pensar en nada más que en ella y en como separarla de Potter, por eso cuando noto la manera atontada en que una de sus compañeras observaba al chico, tuvo una excelente idea.

El fin de semana era un buen día para actuar, ya que no estaría ocupado con las clases. Mientras estaba en su dormitorio se arreglo como lo hacía a diario y salió a la sala común, esperando que sus compañeras de curso siguieran ahí.

Se acercó con paso decidido a la rubia de las Greengrass mientras ella charlaba con Bullstrode y Parkinson.

—Buen día, señoritas, ¿me permiten hablar con Daphne a solas? —La aludida lo miró interrogante—. Te conviene, Greengrass.

Las otras muchachas se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación y anunciaron que estarían cerca del lago —En un momento las alcanzo chicas —alzó la voz para que la escucharan antes de salir, luego se dirigió a Zabini— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tanto me conviene?

—Conozco tu secreto —vio el terror en los verdes ojos de la chica y soltó una risa agradable—. Descuida, no le diré a nadie que te gusta Potter.

—¡Shh! baja la voz, imbécil —Daphne le propinó un débil golpe en el brazo y miró a todos lados con desconfianza—. Las paredes escuchan.

—No hay ni un alma aquí, es sábado y todos han salido —replicó Blaise con seguridad—. Necesito tu ayuda, y tú necesitas la mía, ya trace un plan que no puede fallar.

Greengrass sonrió ampliamente, aparentemente le gusto lo que escucho —¿Qué esperas para hablar?

Satisfecho con la respuesta, Zabini comenzó a contarle detalladamente los pasos a seguir para alcanzar su objetivo y Daphne escuchó atentamente cada palabra.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —preguntó la chica con interés.

Zabini se puso de pie con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano a su compañera —Justo ahora.

* * *

Durante todo el fin de semana, Harry Potter se comportó extraño con su novia, lo que hacía que la chica se preguntara por el motivo. Lo curioso era que entre más la evitaba Potter, ella se encontraba a Zabini en todas partes.

A mitad de la semana Harry aun seguía evadiendo a Ginny, hasta que la pelirroja, harta de la situación, lo esperó a la salida de la primera clase afuera de su aula, ante la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros, con tal de que no se escabullera.

—¿No te parece que ya es hora de que me des unas cuantas explicaciones? —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a dar golpecitos con su pie en el suelo, como nadie se movió, elevó el volumen de su voz—. La conversación es entre mi novio y yo, aléjense si no quieren batirse en duelo conmigo, chismosos.

Todo el mundo se movilizó y le dieron miradas de compasión a Potter cuando pasaron por su lado.

—No tengo idea de lo que quieres hablar, pero te escucho —Harry tragó saliva nerviosamente y desvió la mirada de una furiosa Ginny.

La chica coloco las manos en sus caderas —Para empezar, me encantaría que me dijeras por qué no has querido hablar conmigo o estar en el mismo sitio que yo por más de dos segundos, porque no lo entiendo, lo dejé pasar la primera vez, pero llevas así casi una semana.

—Me siento fatal por... ya sabes —respondió cabizbajo.

—Si lo supiera, como dices, no estaría aquí preguntándote —replico rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué tal si me lo dices de una vez, Harry?

El chico inconscientemente apretó la varita dentro de su bolsillo, en caso de necesitar protección —Una chica me beso...

—¿Y tú lo permitiste? —preguntó Ginny con voz tenue, cuando Harry asintió, algo se rompió en el interior de la chica.

Sin decir nada mas, Ginevra se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero el sonido de la voz de su novio la detuvo —Ginny, perdóname por favor.

—Ahórrate las disculpas, esto se acabo —declaró sin voltear a verlo, se alejo de él apresuradamente para evitar que la alcanzara.

 **Que buena suerte tienen las que pidieron Blinny, porque me hicieron pensar en una situación que podría llevar a eso (-8**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


	5. Se acabó

**Disclaimer: HP es propiedad de Rowling, no mía. (Ya quisiera, yo si habría hecho el Dramione canon)**

 **N/A: Hola, he vuelto por acá c8 les recomiendo volver a leer desde el 1 porque no han de recordar, no es que sea difícil porque son capis pequeños, además edite los capítulos pasados pero solo unos detalles.**

* * *

Ginny corrió sin parar hasta que llegó al baño de niñas del segundo piso, aprovechando que estaba fuera de uso podría desahogarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Luego de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, se recargó sobre esta y se deslizó lentamente hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, solo podía llorar y seguir llorando. Pensó en todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir estar con Harry, y cuando por fin llamó su atención como algo más que la hermanita de su mejor amigo, llega una chica y se mete entre ellos, quizá era otra señal de que no era su destino estar juntos. Lo que más le dolía era que Harry había aceptado que eso pasara, si bien no le había dicho nada más, fue suficiente para matar su esperanza de ser feliz con él. Harry Potter no era el chico más dulce, cariñoso o romántico, pero ella se había flechado por él desde que lo conoció y cuando ella finalmente se atrevió a pedirle que fuera su pareja (porque a él jamás se le ocurrió ni siquiera invitarla a una cita), fue la chica más feliz al lograr que el que creía era su amor inalcanzable la aceptara.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero cuando sintió que ya había llorado suficiente se acercó a uno de los espejos y vio su triste reflejo, el rostro rojizo y lleno de lagrimas secas, se mordió el labio y después abrió el grifo del lavamanos, ahueco sus manos y las llenó con agua varias veces para después acercarla a su rostro, el líquido refrescó su tibia piel. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la enfermería, solo para decir que le dolía la cabeza, tal vez conseguiría una excusa por haber perdido clases.

La señora Pomfrey creyó que tenía fiebre y que era un síntoma de un próximo resfriado, por lo que le ordenó descansar y la hizo acostarse en una de las camillas hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando la echó de la enfermería. Muy a su pesar se dirigió al comedor, no tenia apetito, pero tenía que comer algo a menos que quisiera enfermarse realmente. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el lugar más alejado del grupito donde estaba Harry, encontró un espacio vacío junto a algunas de sus compañeras de clases y permaneció con ellas hasta que Potter abandonó el lugar y ella pudo irse a clases.

* * *

Ron y Hermione habían presenciado el reclamo de Ginny, al igual que todos sus compañeros de casa y los Hufflepuff. Sin embargo no pudieron quedarse a escuchar la discusión, pese a la insistencia de Ron, Hermione se llevo a su amigo a la siguiente clase, allá Harry podría alcanzarlos cuando Ginny lo dejara ir y ellos podrían hablar con él. Eso fue lo que creyeron, pero cuando Potter entró en el aula 5 minutos más tarde, permaneció serio el resto de la clase y las siguientes, casi no comió durante el almuerzo y Snape lo regañó más veces de lo usual, aunque él ni se molestó con el profesor.

Ronald fue quien le informó a Hermione lo que ocurrió cuando se encontraron en la cena, a la cual Harry no asistió.

—No puedo creer que Ginny lo haya dejado —dijo la chica, pues ella conocía muy bien su historia.

—Tampoco yo, y no era que me encantara que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo salieran, pero me pone mal verlos de esa manera, espera ¿has visto a Ginny?

Granger negó —Solo un momento durante el almuerzo porque cruzamos miradas, pero al parecer también decidió saltarse la cena. Le haré una visita en cuanto lleguemos a la Torre.

Media hora más tarde, Ginny se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando al techo cuando Hermione entró en la habitación, aunque la más joven ni siquiera le prestó atención.

—Ginny... ya sé lo que pasó, se que debes estar muy triste y todo eso pero, ¿ya reflexionaste las cosas?

Weasley giró su rostro hacia ella —¿Sobre por qué me engañó? Si, ya lo hice y todavía no lo comprendo.

—¿Lo terminaste solo por eso? No es que lo defienda, pero lo único que sabes es que se besó con otra. No es justo que lo hayas dejado así nada más. El debe sentirse tan terrible como tú, deberías dejarlo hablar y tal vez puedan arreglarlo.

La pelirroja rio sin ganas —No me digas que él te envió a que me dijeras eso. Y dudo que él se sienta de la misma manera, no fui yo quien lo engañó.

—No, Ginny, esto te lo digo yo como un consejo porque prefiero que los problemas se resuelvan pronto —la animó—. Y además me debes una, por hacerme ir con Malfoy el otro día contra mi voluntad.

—Te la seguiré debiendo, porque no pienso hablar con Harry —le sacó la lengua a Hermione, ella solo sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Espero que no hayas estado llorando todo el día, eh.

Weasley suspiró profundamente —Ya lloré lo suficiente en la mañana, creo que estoy seca, no te preocupes.

Hermione asintió y abandonó la habitación, tendría que darle su espacio, ella sabrá cuando arreglar sus problemas.

 **Es el capítulo más largo de este mini fic hasta ahorita, me inspire con el asunto Harry-Ginny. Ya que perdí mi computadora vieja desde el mes de julio donde tenía un montón de fics avanzados (algunos que ni siquiera había subido a ff) y por depre no los he vuelto a reescribir (Y PORQUE NO RECUERDO LO QUE TENIA :C), me puse a leer los que tengo publicados y tratar de continuarlos en mi otra computadora, así que poco a poco iré avanzando, eso espero.** **PD: mientras editaba me di cuenta que de un capitulo a otro, cambie mi firma de "brieMalfoy" a un simple "Nia" jaja, como me llamo Estefanía y es corto, me gustó más.**

 _ **Hasta** **quien sabe cuándo se me ocurra otro capítulo,**_ _ **Nia.**_


End file.
